Randy Couture vs. Brandon Vera
The fight was Randy Couture's debut back to the light-heavyweight division. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Vera landed a good body kick, a good right hand and another and another, and they clinched. They were really working in that clinch surprisingly. Couture landed a knee to the leg. They were either chanting 'Brandon' or 'Randy' I can't tell. Couture was looking for that takedown. Hmm.. Just sort of clinching there. Brandon's corner yelled 'Come on, Brandon!' angrily. The referee told them to work. The referee finally broke them up. Couture immediately got the clinch again, ducking under a right hand that Vera threw. Couture got the takedown with Vera sitting against the fence. Vera managed to get back up into the clinch. Couture landed a knee to the forehead. Couture landed a knee to the leg. Boos were starting to come, almost unnoticeable. Hmm... Couture had Vera's leg and he's had it for about a minute. Couture landed a good shot inside. The referee finally broke them up. Couture immediately clinched. The first round ended. The second round began. Vera landed an inside leg kick and a jab and the fight was paused because Couture had taken a combination groin kick and a thumb to the eye. Pwned. The fight continued. Vera stepped into a knee to the body. Vera switched stances and Couture came in and clinched but Vera broke away. Vera landed a body kick and Couture clinched once again, wow.. Vera landed a good knee to the body. Vera landed some more good knees. Couture was bullying Vera around in the clinch. The referee broke them up. Vera was keeping his distance. Vera landed a body kick. Vera landed a knee to the body that folded Couture and he dropped and Vera pounced into full guard. Vera wasn't doing much, just trying to catch his breath after that clinch game. The referee stood them up. Vera landed a leg kick. They clinched again. Yep yep yep. Couture landed some good right hands inside, uppercuts too, doing good dirty boxing as he should have been. They weren't doing much now. The second round ended. The third round began. They started it off with Couture landing good combinations and they clinched. There was blood on Vera's face, from a cut on Couture over his left eye. Couture was really looking for a takedown. Couture landed a good elbow inside. The referee broke them up again. Vera landed another body kick, and then a headkick.They clinched... again. They broke finally. Couture clinched.. again. Vera got the takedown! In mount. Twenty-five seconds left, Couture hugging Vera. Couture bucked and got him off, they stood into the clinch, Vera landed an uppercut. They broke and exchanged big hooks for the last five seconds and hugged as the bell rang. Randy Couture got the win by UD. Brandon Vera walked out of the Octagon quietly, heartbroken and disappointed, and sat on the perimeter, hanging his head.